El Sorprendente Hombre Araña
by Ritchy Targaryen
Summary: Un adolescente común, una araña modificada genéticamente de otra dimensión y un problema interdimensional, ¿qué podría salir mal? Cuando Hyoudou Issei fue mordido por esa araña, su vida cambió totalmente. Han pasado ya seis meses desde aquel día, pero los caminos que ha generado aún faltan por mostrarse.


**_Prólogo.: "Creación y Destrucción":._**

* * *

Al principio del todo, no existía nada. Cuando no habían millones de galaxias volando por el universo, con sus miles de millones de estrellas brillando por el negro cosmos, llenándolo de un espectáculo de luces que cautivaba a cualquiera, y con miles de billones de millones de mundos que acompañaban a sus estrellas en un viaje sin un fin por el finito universo que existía. Cuando nada de eso tenía forma u ocupaba un lugar en el tiempo y en el espacio, había un vacío en ese tejido. Es entonces, de un momento a otro, dos seres nacieron en la cuna del vacío cósmico sin tener nada que los rodeara. El todo y la nada existían en un único punto en medio de los dos seres; Yhwh.

Ambos seres flotaban en un momento de la nada mientras se conocían a sí mismos, a pesar de ya saber quiénes eran y por qué existían. Ambos eran, de alguna manera simple de decirlo, dioses. Ellos eran dos fuerzas que se atraían a pesar de ser contrarías, uno de la otra.

El primer ser que apareció, sin embargo, era de color negro totalmente, absorbía toda la aparente luz que existía en la nada y en el todo. Sus enormes ojos esmeraldas reflejaban el Yhwh con facilidad, y sus pupilas negras y rasgadas, al igual que su diminuto pelaje negro, absorbían cualquier tipo de luz. Era un ser que se asemejaba a un gato pequeño, pero su larga y su cola capaz de retorcerse era algo que lo hacía único al igual que sus inusuales bigotitos únicos en sus mejillas y un pelambre en su frente. Las orejas negras se movían en todas direcciones, como si tratase él de comprobar su funcionalidad, al intentar captar cualquier sonido. Fue en ese momento que abrió su boca por primera vez, permitiendo ver sus diminutos dientes y sus colmillos blancos.

Mientras el gato negro se examinaba a sí mismo, su cuerpo y sus patas, otro ser tomaba forma exactamente a la misma distancia, pero en dirección contraria, a la del primer ser. Y como polos opuestos en una batería, este ser era de un color tan blanco que parecía irradiar su propio brillo, desprendía una luz que de alguna manera existía en la nada y en el todo. En sus dulces y grandes ojos zafiros se reflejaba el Yhwh, y sus pupilas negras y rasgadas, a diferencia de su modestamente corto pelaje blanco, absorbían cualquier tipo de luz. Era un ser que tenía aspecto similar al de una gata pequeña, con una larga cola capaz de retorcerse a ángulos increíbles era algo que la hacía única al igual que sus inusuales bigotitos de tres pares en cada lado y sin un pelambre en su frente. Sus orejas blancas se movían en cualquier dirección, buscando captar cualquier sonido que se pudiera producir, pero sabía que eso jamás sucedería, por algún motivo. Y abriendo su boca por primera vez, dejó ver a la nada y al todo, sus diminutos dientes con un bostezo.

Momentos pasaron antes de que las diferentes criaturas que lo sabían todo, le prestaran atención a Yhwh, el orbe de diferentes colores y diferentes formas, que flotaba en medio de sus campos de visión. Cada uno tuvo su pensamiento fugaz e inconsciente acerca de lo que hacer con el orbe, al cual conocían como Yhwh. Extendiendo sus pequeñas patas y flotando hacia el orbe de mayor tamaño que ellos, ambos no dejaban de pensar en lo magnifico que sería tocar a Yhwh, y cumplir con lo que cada uno pensaba. El gato negro, pensó en destruir. Y la gata blanca, pensó en crear. Con cada momento que transcurría y ambos acercándose, sin saber o reconocer la existencia del otro, sus deseos se intensificaban más, y cada vez más querían tocar a Yhwh.

Y, de un momento a otro, ambos, al mismo tiempo, tocaron a Yhwh con sus patitas usando el poder que ambos contenían en su interior. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, ambos dieron nacimiento a otro ser, un ser que rápidamente se interesó en Yhwh. No le importaba su forma llena de diferentes matices de grises, la cual no tenía, por un misterioso motivo, el negro o el blanco; simplemente gris, el cual, ni absorbía o desprendía la luz en la nada y en el todo, más bien parecía distorsionar la luz a su alrededor. Sus enormes y afilados ojos cafés se posaban sobre Yhwh, pero él sí logró percatarse de la lejana existencia de dos seres más igual a él. Él ignoraba su forma semejante a la de un lobo pequeño, con un pelaje esponjoso y una cola normal la cual se agitaba con excitación al contemplar a Yhwh y tener miles de ideas erráticas que abordaban desde la creación, manipulación y la destrucción. Entonces, sin pensarlo mucho, se abalanzó sobre Yhwh, observando como un lado de Yhwh se tornaba negro y el otro blanco, y ambos colores comenzaban a perseguirse lentamente.

Entonces, cuando parecía que los poderes de la destrucción y la creación no daban cuartel al otro y ni se rendían, llegó el caos. Y fue precisamente, que cuando el lobo gris tocó a Yhwh, éste hizo implosión antes de reventar en una tremenda explosión de luz, energía y materia; cosas que jamás habían sentido los tres seres, pero que conocían por algún motivo.

El tiempo y el espacio habían comprado forma, la materia existía finalmente como una enorme sopa caliente a altos niveles de energía que se movían tan rápido como la luz y chocaba entre sí. La explosión había acabado con el vacío del todo y la nada, y lo había reemplazado con algo que los tres seres no creían que verían jamás. El universo estaba cobrando forma, en un proceso que tomaba tiempo y espacio.

Los tres seres entonces, sin ser afectados por la explosión del nacimiento de algo nuevo, se conocieron finalmente bajo los nombres que ellos mismos habían escogido. Maal, el dios gato negro de la destrucción, Bonee, la diosa gata blanca de la creación; y Fawdoo, el dios lobo gris del caos. Estas tres fuerzas, unidas comenzaron su aventura por el universo, recorriendo cada parte de él y haciendo lo que cada uno era bueno haciendo: destruyendo, creando, y provocando el caos. Con el tiempo, el universo con ayuda de estos tres dioses, comenzó a tener forma y empezó a sembrar vida.


End file.
